


罪神之子

by wsmd



Category: TF家族
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsmd/pseuds/wsmd
Summary: 小妈文学
Relationships: Gu Shengke/Yao Jingyuan
Kudos: 2





	罪神之子

我觉得我很多方面跟我爸还是很像的，虽然我很讨厌我爸，但是我不得不承认这一点。

比如好色。

苍天可鉴，色欲是人的本性。我爸年轻的时候不算多帅，但是看起来还算比较稳重靠谱，我妈这个绝世美人可能就是被他虚伪的表象给迷惑了，谁能想到这样一个看起来老实巴交的男人其实肚子里下流的坏水多得要命，娶了我妈以后还不老实，整天在外面沾花惹草，他什么缺德事没干过，包括出轨。

他把那个小三领进家门的时候我正在客厅打游戏，我爸先进来，我连眼皮都懒得抬，盯着屏幕聚精会神地继续打游戏，我爸的声音特别兴奋地在我耳边回响：“小棵，来，打个招呼，以后就是一家人了。”

下一秒我听到一个很软的声音说：“你好。”我这才舍得把如胶似漆的目光从电视屏幕上扒下来，结果一看我这暴脾气就上来了，操，什么玩意，这女的是谁。

我爸身后跟着一个女的，低着头好像很局促很紧张的样子，也不敢抬头看我，就一直低着头，拜我能媲美飞行员的视力所赐，我还能看到他长长的睫毛在微微颤抖。

等我稍微冷静下来一点发现那不是个女的，因为他有喉结，但是他声音太软，皮肤太白，眼睛太大，让我第一眼错误地以为是个女的。

“什么一家人？”我的脑袋没转过弯来，无视了姚斌的问候，莫名其妙地问我爸，“你哪里给我搞来的童养媳？”

“什么童养媳。”我爸的脸色一瞬间变得非常难看，我觉得要不是姚斌在场他可能会冲过来打我，“这是你小妈。”

没想到我爸现在口味挺重啊，女的搞爽了开始搞男的了，还真不是个东西。我在心里默默吐槽了一会我爸这个不要脸的，想想又觉得情有可原，我小妈实在太漂亮了，漂亮得让人把持不住想犯罪的那种。

我对于我爸频繁换对象这件事早就麻木了，他跟我妈虽然还没有离婚，但早已分居多年，各玩各的，我比较不幸，跟我爸生活在一起。

这样说来姚斌不算小三，但法律上来说，他确实是第三者。

要说我非要有什么不满的地方，就是可惜这么年轻漂亮的男人居然瞎了眼看上我爸。

然后姚斌就在我家住下来，每天给我和我爸两个大老爷们做饭，早上我爸上班前他给我爸一个甜甜蜜蜜的goodbye kiss，我都不知道原来我爸是这么一个腻腻乎乎的男人，拜托，他都是个四十多岁的中年男人了，怎么还跟刚谈恋爱的小年轻似的，我跟我女朋友都没他跟姚斌那么腻歪。

我对姚斌当然没什么好脸色看，本来还想着客客气气就当是个陌生人住进我家算了，结果他丫的看起来柔柔弱弱一个人根本不懂什么叫怕，非要来管我，整天让我少玩游戏多读书，记得按时吃饭不要吃垃圾食品，比我亲妈还在乎我。我摆出凶恶的表情恶狠狠地瞪他，他就用他那双水灵灵的大眼睛不明所以地回看我，好像我是个恶霸欺负他似的，弄得我一点办法也没有。

而且他还要学我爸喊我“小棵”，我一听到这个肉麻的称呼从他口中说出来能抖下一斤鸡皮疙瘩，但他还要乐此不疲地喊“小棵，吃饭了”，“小棵，该做作业了”，“小棵，有没有什么衣服要洗”——对了，他对做家务特别积极特别勤快，要不是我爸领他进门的第一天就亲口承认了他的身份，我还以为我爸找了个保姆。

我被他烦得要死，恶趣味上头，故意捉弄他，自慰的时候把精液射到内裤上，他洗完衣服去晾干的时候我特意坐在沙发上观察他的表情，果然脸红得要死不敢跟我有眼神接触。

我发现他是真的床下清纯床上浪荡的类型。也不知道他给我爸灌了什么迷魂汤，我爸简直被他吃得死死的，我爸那么暴躁的一个人在姚斌面前就像是脱胎换骨变了一个人似的，说话也温柔做事也温柔。

当然上床就不可能温柔了。这一点我很赞同我爸的做法，男人嘛，就是要在床上展示自己的雄风。不过现在这个被我爸征服的对象换成了姚斌，我就有点不是滋味了。

每次他们做爱我都能听见隔壁传来的声音。我家这什么破房子，隔音效果一点也不好。我爸是个性欲很旺盛的男人，以往我通宵打游戏他又刚好带人回家过夜的时候，他们做爱的声音能从晚上十一点持续到凌晨四五点。有次他跟他的对象在客厅的沙发上就饥渴难耐地做了起来，我放学回家不巧碰上，装作看不见面色如常地经过，倒是把那个女的吓得不轻。

但是如今我是绝对不能淡定了。

因为姚斌的叫床声也太他妈勾人了。

是那种甜腻但是不令人作呕的叫声，就像把心裹了蜂蜜又在滚烫的糖水里滚过一番，又甜又热，让人很想尝一口，再把它的主人据为己有。

我被我爸的喘息和姚斌的呻吟交织在一起的淫靡之声吵得心绪烦躁，也带女友回家，我爸这个老色狼，吃完饭就把姚斌哄进房间里开始搞，我不甘示弱，我的女友叫得甚至比姚斌响，可就是没有姚斌那么勾人。

我还能听到姚斌断断续续的求饶声，他甜腻腻地喊我爸的名字，用破碎的语句很艰难地说着“不要，小棵的朋友还在……”，过了一会那声音就变成了“慢点”“好大”“轻一点”“受不了了”，我气得掐住我女友的腰疯狂抽插，女友放浪的叫声终于盖过隔壁。

要不怎么说我跟我爸像呢，我爸喜欢姚斌，我好像也爱上他了。

噢，只是爱，还没有爱上，因为还没有上过。

我开始肖想姚斌，想象他在我身下被贯穿的样子，想象他被我操得神志不清的样子，想象他叫得比跟我爸做时还要销魂的样子。

平常我爸上班的时候我要上学，我爸下班比我放学早，我不上学的时候我爸也不上班。要找到一个我和姚斌独处的机会简直千载难逢。

我从九月等到十二月，我爸终于要出差了。

临走前他还特不放心，再三叮嘱我不要跟姚斌起冲突。我当然不会跟姚斌起冲突，我怎么会跟姚斌起冲突，我要趁人之危爱他还来不及呢。我爸本来还想带姚斌一起去，姚斌笑着说不打扰你工作路上注意安全，然后他们又在玄关处交换热吻。

好不容易我爸终于舍得走了，我心不在焉地装模作样打了会游戏，姚斌在洗水果，没多久切好的苹果块就放到了我面前的茶几上。他穿着很宽松的毛衣，轻轻一弯腰就能露出一大片雪白的肌肤来，上面我爸留下的斑驳的吻痕还没有消退。

然后他去收挂在阳台上的衣服，我放轻脚步走过去，一只手蒙住他的眼另一只手搂住他的腰，他被我吓了一跳，反应过来不是家里进贼后似乎松了口气，看来他对我还是很放心。他说：“小棵，怎么了？”

“饿了。”我一边说着一边将搂着他腰的手慢慢往下移，姚斌又开始扮演贤妻良母的角色，也不管我现在这个暧昧的动作如何反常，体贴地问道：“想吃什么，我给你做。”

“想吃你。”

我说完已经把手伸进了他的毛衣里扒他的裤子，姚斌穿一条宽松的棉裤，我很轻松就能脱下他的裤子去勾他的内裤边。姚斌显然没料到我会做出这么大胆的动作，他想挣扎，但是他瘦得风一吹就能吹倒的单薄身体哪里是我的对手，我一手继续顺利对他的下面发起进攻，一手抓住他的两只手腕反扣在身后开始吻他的后颈。

他的身体早就被我爸调教得十分敏感了，我舔两下他的耳朵他就已经有点站不住了，呼吸不稳地讨饶：“小棵，别这样……不行……”我光是想象他在床上会用这个声音喊我的名字的样子就硬得不行，身下立刻起了反应，性器隔着内裤蹭着他的股缝。他被我吓得不敢轻易动作，我趁机威胁他：“你要是不想被我爸知道你勾引我，最好乖一点。”

说什么勾引，明明是我起了色心在前。但这个谎言似乎很好地骗过了姚斌，他愣了一下终于放弃挣扎，咬了咬粉嫩的唇呜咽道：“那你快一点。”

阵地转移到主卧的床上，他在这个地方无数次被我爸压在身下，现在被我压在身下，灰色床单的映衬下他像一朵妖冶的花怒放。姚斌偏过头不敢看我，我偏要抓住他的下巴强迫他看我，他的大眼睛里已经蒙上了一层水雾，或许是因为被继子用手指抽插的羞耻，更耻辱的是他不仅被我用手指玩弄了，而且还慢慢有了感觉。

没关系，我马上就会让他眼睛里的水雾变成实打实的泪珠落下来，那是专门为我下的一场雨。

姚斌在我的指奸下小声小声地叫，身体也兴奋起来，小穴欲拒还迎地吸噬着我的手指。妈的，他都被我爸操了那么多次了里面怎么还是这么紧。

我下面硬得发疼，解开皮带把肉棍放出来递到他嘴边，他抓住了含在嘴里。他的小嘴也又热又湿，包裹着我的阴茎有种说不出的舒爽。他的技巧果然高超极了，吮吸的力道恰到好处，舔舐的部位也拿捏到位，想必是伺候我爸伺候出经验来了，我抓着他柔软的头发让他深喉给我。

太久没释放了，我没一会就射了出来，精液射到姚斌的脸上，他也喘息着看我，我挑了点精液抹在他胸前的两点上，然后凑上去同他舌吻。他哼唧着迎合我，又主动去握我的肉棒颇具技巧地为我撸动，我低声骂了句“骚货”，分开他的腿，也不戴安全套，就着他的淫液直接插了进去。

他被我猛烈的挺动疼得尖叫一声，边哭喊着“太大了，好疼”边用手抵住我的腹肌想退出来，我哪里会给他这样的机会，架起他的腿又快又狠地顶弄起来。我终于如愿听到他放荡的叫床声，因我粗鲁迅猛的动作而愈发高亢尖锐，他被我插得一直流泪，我还要在他耳边说荤话羞辱他：“怎么，被继子操的感觉如何？”

他浑身泛着情欲的红，眼角眉梢都是浓浓的欲望和诱惑，两条又细又长的白腿随着我激烈的动作在我的臂弯处剧烈晃动，后穴柔软的红肉被我操到红肿，汩汩地留着水，浸泡着他发亮软嫩的肉穴。

一开始姚斌还能保持清醒求我放过他，我抓着他的手让他自己摸我们泥泞不堪的交合处，又把阴茎抽出来让他自己的手指插入他水光泛滥的后穴，笑着说：“小妈，要怪就怪你这副淫荡的身体。”他听到我叫他小妈，小穴缩紧了流出更多水来，我再次把勃发的阴茎插进去，也许是插到了他的敏感点，他仰着头叫声都变得愈发黏腻。

到后面他已经说不出求饶和讨好的话，完全沉溺在这场汹涌的性爱里，只能大声呻吟尽情浪叫，搂着我的脖子一声一声不停地喊我“小棵”，他在哭，但是声音分明更甜了，像催情剂一样加速我操弄的速度，我没忍住，直接射在了他的体内。

他的穴口抽搐着吐出混浊的精液，我一边将精液涂抹在他的大腿根部一边问他：“我和我爸谁操得你比较爽，嗯？”

“嗯……小棵……”他轻轻地喊我的名字，情潮退去后，他蜷缩在被子里，累得几乎说不出话。

我搂着他亲了亲他的眼睛，胯下的巨物又有要抬头的趋势。他的眼睛太好看了，我简直要痛恨那双眼睛为什么如此纯净，让我忍不住想要亲手弄脏。


End file.
